Stasis Module
's left forearm and hand.]]Stasis is a defensive supplementary accoutrement to Isaac's RIG suit. It appears to somehow cause temporary time dilation, making targets move at an extremely slow rate for a brief period of time. As such, it can be used to temporarily slow all motion of both organic and inorganic material, and functions by creating a temporary temporal stasis field around the targeted objective. Obtained in the first chapter of Dead Space, it can be used strategically to slow down attacking Necromorphs and other fast-moving machinery like malfunctioning doors, platforms, etc. Once obtained, the stasis module becomes a permanent part of Isaac's battle gear. It appears as a band secured to Isaac’s left forearm via three metal straps, with a secondary component secured to the back of his hand via an attached glove slip. The arm and hand elements each have a short cylindrical part that presumably aid in focusing the aim of the stasis bolt. Stasis energy can be monitored via an all-purpose indicator embedded in the RIG suit's armor covering Isaac’s right shoulder blade. It appears as a bluish half-circle to the right of Isaac's health bar, which drains a small chunk every time stasis is fired. Its energy efficiency and duration can be upgraded with power nodes via workbenches, just like all the rest of Isaac's equipment. Refills are obtained via either Stasis Energy stations scattered about the USG Ishimura and the USM Valor, or Stasis packs that Isaac can carry. USM Marines have stasis modules built into their RIGs. When transformed, the Stasis is somehow reversed, dramatically speeding up the monster, rather than slowing it down, which is why Marine Necromorphs exhibit their odd rapid twitching behavior. In Dead Space: Extraction, the Stasis Module is obtained in the Megavents in the first chapter, becoming a permanent part of the arsenal. It has a three-time use before a period must be spent recharging, the speed of which is upgraded after enough stars are earned after completion of each chapter. It serves the same purposes as in the original game: to defensively stop approaching enemies and to slow dangerous environmental roadblocks. In Dead Space 2, Stasis is made able to slowly regenerate, removing the need for Stasis Packs. Tips under Stasis.]] *Upgrading the ENG attribute at a bench will fully recharge your Stasis Charge. *The Stasis bolt takes the form of a blue ball of energy that releases stasis when it makes contact with something. The stasis not only affects whatever it hits, but also anything in a small area around it, which makes it considered a "splash" weapon. If you see a group of necromorphs, aim at the middle of the group and fire stasis to freeze every creature. *If you are in a room with a Stasis Recharge Station, feel free to use Stasis to your heart's content, as you have unlimited recharges. *From a tactical standpoint, stasis energy should be reserved when fighting the more dangerous Necromorphs like the Hunter, Twitchers, Exploders and Brutes. It can also be used with great effectiveness against closely bunched lesser Necromorphs such as Swarmers. *Care must be used since the stasis 'bullet' takes some time to hit a target at a distance. *Necromorphs can still do damage if in an attacking posture when stasis was invoked. Also, projectiles like Lurker barbs cannot be placed in stasis– but a Lurker in the throes of the stasis effect will not be able to get a bead on Isaac if he keeps moving. *Stasis recharge stations fully recharge the module an unlimited amount of times, but their appearance is rare on the Ishimura. Rare though they may be, there is always a Recharge Station at places that require Stasis to pass, such as a malfunctioning door. Finding an area with stasis recharge stations in abundance can lend a distinct tactical advantage, even against an overwhelming Necromorph force. *The Stasis recharge stations always seem to be at a point on the Ishimura where maintenance or other crew members can reach it quickly in the event of something going wrong; Such as near the emergency room or in any place where slowed time could save a life or make repairs easier. *Using a stasis recharge pack fully recharges the module, but these are hard to find and expensive to purchase. Keep one or two in Inventory at all times to get out of tough situations. Selling extra ones at the ship’s store can be lucrative, as they are worth 2,500 credits apiece. *Stasis can be recharged by opening the pause menu and inputing: **Square, Triangle, Triangle, Square, Triangle for the Playstation 3. **X, Y, Y, X, Y for both the Windows and XBOX 360. Category:Weapons Category:Technology